<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're so happy (it makes me sad) by gloomyplume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681409">you're so happy (it makes me sad)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomyplume/pseuds/gloomyplume'>gloomyplume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, kinda like a one sided soulmate thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomyplume/pseuds/gloomyplume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongyeon had always loved Nayeon in all her lifetimes. But the thing is, the universe had also done everything in its power to never have an existing lifetime where Nayeon loved Jeongyeon back.</p>
<p>
  <i>hint: the universe was successful every time.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're so happy (it makes me sad)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just warning that there’s a slight mention of violence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>I wish</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>maps would be without<br/>
borders </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>and that we belonged<br/>
to no one and to everyone<br/>
at once, </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>what a world that<br/>
would be.</i>
  </p>
  <p><a href="https://poets.org/poem/maps"> <em>Maps by Yesenia Montilla</em></a><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
-</p>
</div><p>I.</p>
<p>Her first lifetime was almost romantic.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon was the new kid in town. All the fifteen year-old Jeongyeon knew was that her father got hired on a new job and it was enough for her to understand. She didn't mind it one bit and she suspected her father would be grateful for her acquiescence considering the countless arguments he had with her older sisters who both had made a point of disapproval to their father's actions. </p>
<p>When Jeongyeon was asked by one of her sisters why she had simply agreed to their father's demands, she couldn't answer her right away since she, herself, didn't know why. </p>
<p>Later on, she figured that she must have complied due to the fact that there wasn't much she would be leaving behind back in their previous home anyway. </p>
<p>In this lifetime, Jeongyeon was a quiet kid. </p>
<p>Always alone but never lonely simply because she didn't see the need to have someone make her happy.</p>
<p>But there was this girl who thought otherwise.</p>
<p>"Hi, are you new here? I haven't seen you before and I would guess you are new considering that I've been studying here for the past—", the girl stopped talking to lift her fingers up, whispering to herself. An action that looked like she was counting. Jeongyeon confusedly gazed at the girl standing in front of her, a bother to her quiet lunch. "—five years! I think. By the way, I'm Im Nayeon."</p>
<p>The girl, Im Nayeon, sat at the unoccupied seat in front of Jeongyeon. The latter blankly stared at her and slowly felt annoyance bubbling up. Nayeon placed her chin on her palm and leaned towards Jeongyeon while holding her gaze, tilting her head looking as if she's waiting for Jeongyeon to continue the conversation she fueled.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon internally stopped herself from scoffing. "Jeongyeon." She broke their staring contest to look down at her god-awful lunch, she wasn't even sure if it's edible. Jeongyeon stayed silent, completely trying to ignore the weird stranger in front of her.</p>
<p>It was then that she sensed a couple of eyes staring at them and the inaudible whispers going around the cafeteria. Jeongyeon was certain it wasn't because of her. She had been eating at this exact spot for almost a week now and no one had paid any ounce of attention to her up until this moment so she assumed that this Nayeon girl might be a big deal.</p>
<p>
  <i>High school and their undying obsession with social hierarchy.</i>
</p>
<p>Jeongyeon shifted on her seat clearly not used to more than a pair of eyes paying attention to her. "Come with me." Nayeon stood up and grabbed Jeongyeon's wrist forcing her out of her seat and leaving behind the soon forgotten lunch.</p>
<p>"My food!" Jeongyeon whined and tried to pull back her wrist from Nayeon's grip but it seemed like the former was weaker. "Where are you taking me?! You disturbed my peaceful lunch and now you decided you can take me anywhere without my consent?"</p>
<p>"Now you have a lot to say?"</p>
<p>"Of course, I do! I don't even know who you are and we have barely exchanged words. Are—"</p>
<p>"And whose fault is that?"</p>
<p>"—you a kidnapper?" Jeongyeon almost bumped at girl in front of her who suddenly stopped walking. </p>
<p>Nayeon's laugh echoed throughout the empty hallway. Nayeon turned around to examine Jeongyeon who looked a lot redder than the Jeongyeon she saw two minutes ago and this might have been because of the embarrassment or annoyance (Jeongyeon would rather think it's the latter). </p>
<p>"If I really am a kidnapper, wouldn't it be beyond stupid to try and take a teenager in broad daylight where everyone had already seen me with them?" Nayeon leaned on her left foot to questioningly stare at the other girl who she still has a tight grip on.</p>
<p>"You sound like you know your shit." Jeongyeon countered back as she narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>Nayeon rolled her eyes and proceeded to pull the other girl. "It's called having a commonsense, dingus. Oh, and I'm sorry to disturb your 'peaceful' lunch." </p>
<p>"Well, I was enjoying my free time."</p>
<p>"You sure do look like you were enjoying it." It would not require a genius to pick up the sarcasm dripping from Nayeon's words. </p>
<p>Though, the older girl wasn't wrong. The lunch served in the cafeteria didn't appear to be fit for human consumption. Even Jeongyeon's former school had served better lunch on some days and that is already saying a lot.</p>
<p>"Then where are you taking me?"</p>
<p>Nayeon slightly turned her head for a moment to smile at Jeongyeon. The latter then noticed a pair of prominent incisors that somewhat resembles a bunny's teeth, Jeongyeon felt warm. "To a place where they serve proper lunch." Nayeon stated, clearly not giving Jeongyeon a choice to disagree. Not that Jeongyeon would. </p>
<p>Soon, the pair established a routine. </p>
<p>And it did not take a while for Jeongyeon to be introduced to the concept of love. Although, Jeongyeon would not blame herself for falling in love with Nayeon. </p>
<p>It was the Nayeon who took her to lunch dates, Nayeon who lived a couple of blocks down Jeongyeon's home and had always brought cookies on Friday movie nights, Nayeon who had always insisted on going to school with Jeongyeon everyday despite having different schedules, Nayeon who did not care if she was late in class, Nayeon who made Jeongyeon wake up earlier than necessary just so the older would be a little less late in class. </p>
<p>Nayeon, who cared for Jeongyeon.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon, who was too much of a coward.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon, who did not get to gather enough courage to say what she had wanted to say before Nayeon moved cities and eventually lost contact with her. </p>
<p>Jeongyeon, who realized she was still in love with her childhood friend after she got a wedding invitation sent to her email address. <i>Hey dingus</i>, said the greetings line.</p>
<p>Her first lifetime was almost romantic.</p>
<p>Just almost.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><p>IV.</p>
<p>In Jeongyeon's fourth lifetime, she noticed a pattern.</p>
<p>There was something familiar Jeongyeon felt about the woman who just bought two sticks of baguette from her newly opened bakery.</p>
<p>A few words exchanged yet it made Jeongyeon feel like something she hadn't felt (in this lifetime) before. Those eyes, Jeongyeon was so sure she had seen them somewhere. They were too familiar to belong to a stranger. </p>
<p>Jeongyeon had first thought she might just had experienced love at first sight with the woman she did not even know the name of; but after all the memories of her past lifetimes resurfaced, Jeongyeon quickly dismissed the concept of love at first sight.</p>
<p>It was not love at first sight, she was certain she had fallen for those eyes before.</p>
<p>
  <i>Nayeon.</i>
</p>
<p>The girl did not seem like she knew Jeongyeon at all, was it only Jeongyeon who remembered everything? Jeongyeon decided she would ask Nayeon the next time she sees her — maybe ask her on a coffee date too if she's lucky.</p>
<p>She never sees her in this lifetime ever again.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><p>XI.</p>
<p>In her eleventh life, Jeongyeon grew tired.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon knew whoever was responsible for her existence must hate her. <i>The feeling is mutual</i>, Jeongyeon thinks.</p>
<p>She looked down on her plate, twirling the shiny dinner knife between her thumb and finger. Jeongyeon had almost forgotten the steak in front of her that her father cooked to perfection, her appetite nowhere to be found. She had been with her father for several lifetimes and not once did he became a bad cook. </p>
<p>A hand placed itself on Jeongyeon's thigh under the table. "Are you alright? You look kinda pale." A soft but masculine voice whispered.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon briefly looked up to met her brother's worried eyes. Jeongyeon nodded her head. "Yeah, just... exhausted." The small tight-lipped smile she gave didn't convince anyone. "Didn't really get much sleep last night." Which was partly true. Just partly.</p>
<p>Seungyeon took the bait and nodded in understanding. "Missed me that much?" Her brother lightly bumped her shoulder. Jeongyeon softly chuckled, not only did the universe decided that Seungyeon should be a man in this lifetime but also decided that Seungyeon should have a bad humor as a man. (this isn't a surprise to Jeongyeon, she really hasn't met any man that has a good sense of humor in her past lifetimes.) </p>
<p>Seungyeon leaned closer to Jeongyeon's ear and whispered, "Don't tell me you were nervous to meet Nayeon."</p>
<p>The younger of the two tensed at the mention of Nayeon's name. "No to both actually." </p>
<p>Seungyeon eyed Jeongyeon suspiciously and then shifted his gaze to the other side of the table to gaze at the said woman. "Nayeon doesn't bite, relax. She's sweet, kinda annoying sometimes but that's just how she is." Jeongyeon knew this. Had been with that woman for as long as she can remember. "Nayeon told me she'd love to get close to you." </p>
<p>You see, Jeongyeon wasn't nervous to meet Nayeon for the first time, that already happened hundreds of years ago. Jeongyeon was nervous to meet Nayeon <i>again</i>; Seungyeon didn't know this, of course.</p>
<p>Nayeon felt two pair of eyes staring at her, she smiled at one. </p>
<p>Seungyeon smiled back before adding,</p>
<p>"She had always dreamt of having a close bond with a sister-in-law." </p>
<p>If god is real then he must be having a ball in this bitch.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><p>XIV.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon decided she could play whatever game the universe put her in.</p>
<p>So here she is, with a price on her head, being chased by Detective Im. Though, not in the way she had dreamt to be chased by her.</p>
<p>This was it, this was the moment Jeongyeon had been waiting for in this lifetime. She had mercilessly taken innocent lives just to grab the attention of the girl she was cursed to love. </p>
<p>Jeongyeon had taken "Nayeon has a smile to kill for." quite literally, much thanks to her friend Momo who said this back in her eighth life.</p>
<p>A sadist that she had become.</p>
<p>She knew where to go, had been in these dark alleyways enough times to memorize it like the back of her palm.</p>
<p>With a destination in mind, she turned to a corner leading to a hidden dead end. </p>
<p>Jeongyeon was aware she only have less than ten minutes before she leaves this life and moves to a new one. The bullet (or bullets) somewhere inside her was taking a toll on her.</p>
<p>Her back hits the brick wall as she slides down to sit on the concrete floor of the dark alley. Jeongyeon sighed heavily and closed her eyes, loosely holding her own gun beside her. </p>
<p>"Drop the gun!" </p>
<p>A bloody smile painted itself on Jeongyeon's lips just by the mere sound of Nayeon's voice. Despite the situation that they're in, Jeongyeon once again felt warm. She thinks she must have looked like a lunatic as she felt Nayeon's eyes burning holes through her head. </p>
<p>"Took you long enough, my love." Her voice sounded foreign even to her own ears. Jeongyeon opened her eyes, taking in the sight of her own personal nightmare. </p>
<p>Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows, clearly confused at hearing a serial killer she didn't recognize call her such endearment.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon had thought that maybe if she made  Nayeon despise her, she too would feel the same amount of anger towards the other woman and hopefully break whatever curse the universe had put her through. She was wrong. Though, Nayeon probably hates her, Jeongyeon could never find it in her to feel the same. </p>
<p>"Nayeon," Jeongyeon let the name roll out her tongue for the first and possibly the last time. Nayeon stared at Jeongyeon, not moving from her position, wondering how the other woman knew her name. "you're better at running than I last remember. Although, you probably don't have a clue, do you?" Jeongyeon let the silence settle before she giggled loudly. "Of course you don't, who am I kidding? I've probably given such a bad first impression, i'll make it up next time. Maybe treat you for a bubble tea. You loved those last time." Detective Im hated bubble tea.</p>
<p>The older woman was lost. She had no idea what the other girl was saying or where those words came from but she also did not know why everything about this woman before her screams something that sounds so <i>familiar.</i></p>
<p>Jeongyeon groaned as she gathered all her remaining strength to stand up. "Stay there!" Nayeon yelled at her while pointing the gun she's holding straight at Jeongyeon. The latter grinned and slowly walked towards Nayeon, "I said stop!" she grabbed the end of Nayeon's gun and directly placed the muzzle on top of her forehead. The cold metal in contrast to Jeongyeon's blazing skin.</p>
<p>"Shoot me." Jeongyeon heard the other girl's breath hitch. "Come on, my love. You know how to right? Shoot me."</p>
<p><i>It should be easy</i>, Nayeon thinks. She had done this way too many times before, months of planning, studying, and chasing led her to this moment. Yet she can't find it in her to pull the trigger and end the life of this serial killer who had ended others' before. </p>
<p>"Who are you?" Nayeon's words echoed through Jeongyeon's mind.</p>
<p>In all honesty, Jeongyeon didn't know either. </p>
<p>In Jeongyeon's other lifetimes, Nayeon had cursed her, had said stupid words, had even said she hated her, but these words, these damned three words, hit Jeongyeon the hardest. She had spent all her existence familiarizing herself with the people around her — some she even remembers seeing in multiple lives — she had also spent all her existence knowing Nayeon, but who is she? A friend? A sister? <del>A lover?</del> A murderer? </p>
<p>
  <i>Who are you?</i>
</p>
<p>And so, Jeongyeon settled for the only truth she was certain with. "All I have ever known is you."</p>
<p>Then, there was darkness.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><p>XVII.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon wonders what Nayeon's lips would taste like.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><p>XX.</p>
<p>It seems like the universe took pity on Jeongyeon for a minute when they granted her a wish.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon vividly remembers getting pulled in a club by Sana, a coworker and a familiar face she'd seen for a couple of lives now. Sana had planned on celebrating her long overdue promotion while Jeongyeon had planned on drinking her problems away. </p>
<p>Things didn't go as Jeongyeon had planned because after a couple of shots Jeongyeon found herself locking eyes with the person she had tried avoiding to encounter. </p>
<p>Despite that, Jeongyeon lets herself free fall into those eyes, mabe it was the alcohol in her system or maybe it was the fact that Nayeon was showing interest in her for the first time in her twenty lives.</p>
<p>With arms wrapped around her and a pair of lips against her own, Jeongyeon learned that Nayeon tasted like autumn. Nayeon's chapped lips reminded Jeongyeon of the leaves falling along the direction of the wind, her touch as warm as the flames of the bonfire dancing in the midnight air. It was everything Jeongyeon have ever wanted but also everything the universe decided she did not deserve to have for eternity.</p>
<p>Soon after autumn comes winter.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon laid unmoving on top of the white hotel duvet, pretending to be asleep as she listened to the rustling on the other side of the bed. </p>
<p>It would have been hilarious to watch Nayeon trying her best not to disturb a 'sleeping' Jeongyeon while gathering her belongings from their eventful night. It would have been hilarious only if the situation wasn't Nayeon leaving Jeongyeon. Though it was understandable, disappearing before daylight must be written somewhere on the ultimate one night stand book of rules.</p>
<p>After a couple beats of silence passed, Jeongyeon sneakily opened her left eye and saw Nayeon standing frozen by the door, not noticing a pair of eyes studying her. Jeongyeon wonders what the older girl was thinking; was Nayeon contemplating if she should properly bid her farewell or was she just trying to remember if she got all her belongings with her?</p>
<p>Jeongyeon heard a mumbled curse word slipping out of Nayeon's mouth alongside the sound of a door opening. Through the darkness of the night sky with only the seeping moonlight illuminating the room, the younger of the two caught a glimpse of the older one walking out of her sight only hoping she'd walk out of her mind too.</p>
<p>Nayeon, and <i>god</i>, only Nayeon, would look as pretty as she does while unknowingly shattering Jeongyeon's heart for the nth time.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><p>XXIV.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon tried to forget Nayeon, really she did try. Tried to love someone else, tried to be with someone else, tried to kiss someone else, but there's always something that's missing. </p>
<p>It somewhat didn't feel right.</p>
<p>Almost as if Jeongyeon was looking for something else, almost as if Jeongyeon was seeking Nayeon from someone else.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon once dated someone because their laugh was loud enough to feel physical pain just by hearing it, they reminded her of a certain someone; Jeongyeon once kissed someone who had a prominent pair of incisors hoping she'd get to taste autumn once more (she didn't). </p>
<p>She admits that that was wrong for her to do but Jeongyeon has had enough of being the only one getting fucked over. </p>
<p>That was until Jeongyeon met someone on a public library.</p>
<p>"Why?" Said the pretty stranger sitting next to her.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon cocked her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"Why did you kill me last time?"</p>
<p>"Uh, Kill you?" She closed her book momentarily to stare at the stranger who looked pretty alive and genuinely confused. "I think you have mistaken me for someone else."</p>
<p>The stranger shook her head, her bangs shaking left and right. It was cute, it reminded Jeongyeon of when Na— </p>
<p>"It was on my seventh life, I remember you." </p>
<p>Then it dawned on Jeongyeon. Her fourteenth life, one mole on the stranger's nose, two moles just below her right eye, the warm pools of chocolate eyes staring back at Jeongyeon — she must be dreaming, this isn't supposed to happen. </p>
<p>The stranger took Jeongyeon's silence as a sign of confusion. "Oh my god, don't tell me you don't remember? Or did I get the wrong person? Are you Yoo Jeongyeon? I swear it w—"</p>
<p>"Park." Jeongyeon breathed out, her fingers trembling. "Park Jihyo." </p>
<p>Silence engulfed the two of them, Jeongyeon could hear a pin dropping from miles away until she hears a faint snort coming from Jihyo; Jeongyeon found herself smiling. Chuckles then turned into a full blown laughter that neither of them dared to contain.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon sat across Jihyo, they got kicked out of the library and had an agreement to settle on a nearby coffee shop. </p>
<p>Jihyo repeated her initial question to which Jeongyeon answered truthfully. The latter waited for a reaction, maybe a 'what the fuck?' or a 'you must be insane' but nothing came out of Jihyo's mouth other than a hum of acknowledgment.</p>
<p>"That's it? Did I not surprise you that much?" </p>
<p>"It was corny at most, not really surprising." Jihyo shrugged as she took a sip of her beverage. "You could've done better though, maybe killing detective Im's boyfriend would have resulted to a better reaction from her." </p>
<p>Jeongyeon stared at Jihyo, beyond bewildered and somewhat amused at what the other just uttered. "Y-You render me speechless." Jihyo smiled before the older continued. "How about you Miss Park Jihyo, what's your deal?"</p>
<p>Jeongyeon learns that Jihyo has her own version of Nayeon, her name is Mina. </p>
<p>"I actually wanted to thank you." Jihyo trailed off. "I wasn't able to encounter Mina on my seventh life before you killed me."</p>
<p>Jeongyeon snorted, watching as the sun set on the horizon, red and purple painting the once light blue sky. "You're welcome, I guess."</p>
<p>Jihyo tells her more about Mina and Jeongyeon tells her more about Nayeon. They learned more knowledge about the person the other loves more than they learned about each other. (Because just like Jeongyeon, Jihyo did not have a clue on who she is either.)</p>
<p>"A soft-spoken girl with cute little moles on her face and have killed you four out of seventeen lives already?" Jihyo nodded enthusiastically as Jeongyeon finished her question. The latter sat back to gaze at the other who's grinning widely. "She sounds dreamy." </p>
<p>"Oh, you have no idea."</p>
<p>It was refreshing for Jeongyeon to be introduced with someone who understands her and who she can freely share everything without being judged. </p>
<p>For the first time in all of eternity, Jeongyeon thanked the universe.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><p>XXV.</p>
<p>"You have never confessed to her?!"</p>
<p>"I don't see the need to do such thing when I know what the outcome will be!"</p>
<p>"Oh, you fucking coward." Jeongyeon sent Jihyo a death glare. "You've lived for hundreds of years and not once did that thought ever crossed your mind?!" </p>
<p>Jihyo had a point and Jeongyeon knew she had a point too but she didn't want to have this argument with the other which then led Jeongyeon to this moment, seated on their shared living room with her laptop on her lap, an opened email window, and a pair of eyes glaring at her. </p>
<p>"Okay, okay. Calm your ass down. I'll do it."</p>
<p>I will love you in all my lifetimes, Jeongyeon types. 

</p>
<p>"Cheeseball."</p>
<p>"Oh shut the hell up, Park."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><p>XXIX.</p>
<p>"I saw her."</p>
<p>Jeongyeon hummed, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist. Her front against Jihyo's back, the sound of stir frying bouncing against the white walls of their kitchen. It was nice.</p>
<p>"Mina," Jihyo elaborated even if she knows there's no need to. "which I know doesn't really sound new but what surprised me was who she was with. Take a guess."</p>
<p>Jeongyeon pulled away from Jihyo, grabbing two mugs from their cupboard to prepare their morning coffee. Jihyo likes her coffee black, Jeongyeon knows. Jeongyeon likes her coffee creamy, Jihyo knows.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon thought for a moment, "Hm, Freddie Mercury?"</p>
<p>Jihyo huffed, momentarily looking away from the stove to send Jeongyeon an amused glare. "Can't you be more realistic?" </p>
<p>"It was just a guess."</p>
<p>"Mina can't go grocery shopping with a dead person, can she?" </p>
<p>Jeongyeon ignored the other girl's reasoning as she belted out the chorus of <i>Bohemian Rhapsody</i> with her very own impression of an out-of-tuned Freddie Mercury. Jihyo grabbed a crumpled paper towel to throw at the taller girl. </p>
<p>Jeongyeon laugh as she ducked her head in an attempt to avoid Jihyo's attacks. "Tell me who, I'll stop."</p>
<p>Jihyo rolled her eyes, "She was with Nayeon." The name didn't make Jeongyeon tense as it would have before. "They're cute, you know, kinda sappy but from how you described Nayeon to me, that's just how she is."</p>
<p>Jeongyeon can visualize it, Nayeon holding hands with the woman Jihyo adores. Surprisingly, it did not bother either of the two. In contrary, both found comfort in knowing they're in good hands. Jeongyeon couldn't remember how many times Nayeon had dated douchebags, this news from Jihyo lifted some weight on her shoulders.  </p>
<p>The silence that surrounded them was broken by Jeongyeon's loud laughter. "Oh wow, sorry, didn't mean to laugh but god."</p>
<p>Jihyo smiled, turning off the stove. "What a twist, right?"</p>
<p>They didn't find any explanation as to why this was happening to them but they did find humor in it.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><p>XXXII.</p>
<p>"Jeongyeon, right?" Nayeon asked. </p>
<p>Jeongyeon stared at the other girl, confused as to how she knew her name. Nayeon couldn't remember her past lives, so how cou—</p>
<p>"Your name tag." Nayeon smiled as she took the cup of coffee on the tray, Jeongyeon looked down at her breast pocket and internally cursed the gods above.</p>
<p><i>Right</i>, the barista smiled back. "Thank you, come again!"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><p>XXXVII.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon would still dream of Nayeon, the taste of autumn still filed in the back of her mind. Her memory of Nayeon's smile still never fails to set Jeongyeon into an ablaze of emotions. Still. Nayeon wasn't meant to be truly hers, Jeongyeon was way past the denial stage. She has accepted her fate long ago. </p>
<p>Will the universe change? Jeongyeon didn't know. Jeongyeon didn't know if she wants it to. </p>
<p>Jeongyeon doesn't curse the universe anymore, she's okay. Breathing is a little easier now that she has someone beside her. </p>
<p>Jihyo isn't Nayeon. </p>
<p>Jeongyeon isn't Mina.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon doesn't love Jihyo. </p>
<p>Jihyo doesn't love Jeongyeon.</p>
<p>They both know this, they still make it work. It's tolerable. They're tolerable. </p>
<p>Life becomes a routine, Jeongyeon hated cycles but the change was probably long overdue. It's alright. They're alright. </p>
<p>Two unmatched halves of a heart, not trying to be one. Just hoping to get by. It's enough. They're enough.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>proceed to curse me in the comment section, ha ha! this is the very first twice fiction that i have ever published so be extra gentle with me. i ult najeong but i don’t really mind writing for all ships, i believe they all have different kinds of relationship with each other (i mean this in a platonic way) and there are certain types of fiction that suit a particular duo better than the other so it would be quite boring to brand myself as someone who writes exclusively for one duo. </p>
<p>expect that you’ll be seeing more from me whether you like it or not.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>